1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a giga-bit interface converter (GBIC) with enhanced grounding, and particularly to a GBIC having a metal die-cast housing forming integral grounding tabs on a single connector attachment (SCA)-2 connector end of the housing for adding mechanical stability and forming a grounding path for electro-static discharge (ESD) purposes. In addition, grounding pads have been added to a printed circuit board (PCB) for pushing against the housing to complete the grounding path to electronics. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a GBIC with enhanced grounding.
2. Description of Related Art
A GBIC is a high-speed data transfer switch that can be used to interconnect work stations, main frames, supercomputers and storage devices. It can be employed at various locations in a computer network where data is transferred in a giga bit level. A high-speed data transfer switching is used in many applications such as video on demand and interactive video, which require faster access to large data storage systems such as direct access storage devices (DASDs) and random access image devices (RAIDs).
A GBIC 20 invented by the same inventors as the present invention, which is related to copending application Ser. No. 09/626,524, is shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings. The GBIC 20 includes input and output ports 135, 125 with optical subassemblies 375, 325 mounted therein for connection of electronic components within a transceiver housing 110 to electrical or optical communication links. Additionally, the GBIC 20 includes a transceiver interface connector, such as a male SCA-2 connector 250 to mate with a female SCA-2 connector. A PCB 425 is held by the optical subassemblies 375, 325 and the connector 250.
The GBIC 20 forms a plastic post 115 on each side of the SCA-2 connector 250 with a grounding clip 118 fixed thereon. The grounding clips 118, each with one end exposed to electrically engage with a grounding piece of an external electronic device mated with the connector 250, are electrically connected to the PCB 425 within the GBIC housing 110 to form a grounding path. Furthermore, it is well known that the operation of high-speed transceivers can produce undesirable electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio-frequency or interference (RFI). To minimize EMI/RFI emissions, a conductive layer formed on the housing 110 is needed. The conductive layer is formed by metal plating, wet plating, or vacuum metalization, or alternatively it may be an aluminum or stainless steel sheet to dissipate an electrostatic discharge.
The above described conventional GBIC has several drawbacks. For example, its manufacture process is complicated and it provides a very limited grounding path.
Therefore, there is a need for a GBIC which has a simple structure and a large and effective grounding path.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a GBIC having a simple structure and a large and effective grounding path.
In accordance with the present invention, a GBIC is provided with a conductive housing made by die casting metallic material. The GBIC comprises input and output ports at a first end of the housing, and an electrical connector, such as a male SCA-2 connector, at a second end of the housing. The housing forms a pair of metal posts on opposite sides of the male SCA-2 connector for engaging grounding terminals of a matable female SCA-2 connector. Furthermore, grounding traces are formed on a circuit board of the GBIC for direct electrical connection with the housing. Therefore, an effective grounding path is established and the manufacturing process is simplified.